Cranky at the End of the Line
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator = Mark Moraghan |season = Season 21 |season_no = 21.08 |number = 502 |released = * 27th September 2017 * 26th November 2017 * 27th November 2017 * 9th March 2018 |previous = Hasty Hannah |next = New Crane on the Dock }} Cranky at the End of the Line is the eighth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot After Cranky is teased about his age, he works twice as hard and through the night to impress the Fat Controller. But the harder he works, the more mistakes he makes. When a big, new, shiny crane arrives, he thinks that his days at Brendam Docks are over! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Some Dock Workers * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Crocks Scrap Yard (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) * The Craneworks (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Salty, The Fat Controller and some Workmen * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky and the Dock Manager * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Kerry Shale as a Workman * David Menkin as Porter (uncredited) US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly Trivia * This is the first episode fully animated by Jam Filled. * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the twenty-first season. * Cranky's statement of "being high in the air, dealing with the wind and rain" is part of what James said about him in his debut in the fifth season episode, Cranky Bugs. * When Cranky makes a mess in front of the Fat Controller, Salty and the Fat Controller have soundbytes from the nineteenth season episodes, Who's Geoffrey? and The Beast of Sodor is reused respectively. * The rail section Carly is situated on was previously seen in the episode, Stuck in Gear prior to her debut. * When Porter said "Creaky Cranky," it could be a reference to the thirteenth season episode with the same name. Goofs * David Menkin is not credited in the UK credits for voicing Porter. * Steven Kynman is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. This is likely because he was supposed to voice Porter in the UK version of the episode. * A section of Carly's rails runs underneath Big Mickey, which would prevent her using it. Quotes *Sir Topham Hatt: Uh? (Groans) What on earth is going on? *Cranky: Hello, sir, how are you? I'm fine. Better than fine. Busy, busy, busy - that's me! Can't stop, work to do! Lifting and loading, loading and lifting just like always! Busy, busy, busy! (Gasps) *Sir Topham Hatt: (Stutters) *Dock Worker: (Sobbing noise) *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh dear, oh dear. *The Dock Manager: Sir! I must speak to ya about Cranky! He's been working all night... *Cranky: Oh, no... Sir Topham Hatt, Cranky, Dock Worker and The Dock Manager In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Danger at the Docks es:Cranky al Final de la Línea Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes